Terrace
by whitedragon2645
Summary: Kalligeneia Frost never gets what she wants. Thrust into a world of monsters and war when all she wants to do is sit in The Bookstore and brood. And avoid that arrogant, idiot blond kid. But does any of this happen? Nope, because Kalligeneia Frost never gets what she wants.
1. Prologue

**Story: Terrace**

**Rating: T for violence, language, and mentions of non-graphic abuse (TRIGGER WARNING**

**Pairings: OC/OC (main-several of them), Canon pairings, Leyna, Will/Nyssa, Chrisse, Malcolm/OC (all implied)**

**Summary: Kalligeneia Frost hates people and everything to do with them. All she wants to do is work in The Bookstore and brood. But does she get that? Nope, because Kaly never gets what she wants. Thrown into a world of monsters, Kaly must deal with gods, teenage drama, prophecies, teenage drama, and did I mention the teenage drama? This is going to be one bumpy ride.**

**Hey everybody! Been a while right? This is the prologue for Terrace, and Chapter one will be up sometime next week. The first few chapter will be really short because they're really just background, but it'll get exciting soon, promise! And now, on with the show!**

Kaly waited by the stairs. She looked back and forth across the long hallway. _Better do it now_, she thought, _before I lose my nerve. _

Quickly she tiptoed down the hall into the dusty kitchen. The darkness was ever-present, as always, just the way she liked it. The smell of mold and beer overpowered her nose. Kaly breathed through her mouth as she walked quickly towards the cupboard. Praying with a all her might that the door wouldn't creak she swung it quickly open. She stared inside. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Bread! Enough bread to be able to steal a slice and tame her insatiable hunger. Maybe tonight she wouldn't starve.

Carelessly abandoning all of her caution, she began to stuff the bread into her mouth and eat it. She was so hungry. There hadn't been food in the house for days. At least, not for her. As she ravished the bread in delight, Kaly failed to notice the looming shadow behind her.

A hand clamped on her shoulder.

Kaly froze. She began to shake. Hot breath ghosted her ear. A light in the kitchen switched on.

"No," she whimpered. "Please."

"I thought I taught you better," came a dark chuckle. " You know, stealing is a crime."

His grip tightened as he dragged her towards the light, out of the protective darkness.

"Please!" she cried. "Don't do this!"

"Was that an order, bitch?" the man snapped?

"You must stop this," Kaly pleaded. "It isn't ri-"

"I'll do what I want, when I want, you idiot," the man said. "I'm getting tired of you, you know? 11 year olds are fucking annoying."

Kaly struggled and screamed as his fingers closed around her neck. She scrambled, gasping for air, reaching for anything that could help when her fingers closed around it. As she began to lose consciousness she thrust it forward and the air was rushing back and-

-1year later-

Kalligeniea Frost sat up quickly. She was breathing hard, her neck tingling where his fingers had been. Her hands scrabbled around the cold alley floor and closed around a knife. She hugged it to her chest and stared. It stared back, still tinted red.

Still tinted red with the blood of her father.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! We just finished moving my dad's practice and I'm in the middle of studying for exams but here's chapter one! Sorry!**

**Chapter 1**

She walked on the busy streets of New York, the hot sun beating down above her head. Alone, of course. She was always alone.

She walked and saw happy couples, busy families, joy and love, and all the happiness in the air filled her up and…

Made her want to dig a hole in the ground and die. _How can people stand so much mushiness all the time?_ She thought. _Don't they know how much suffering the world is made of?_

And of course, Kaly would know. No home, no friends, no money. Just her and the knife. What she didn't need, she didn't have. What she needed, she stole. She was an excellent thief, if only because of practice.

A boy bumped her shoulder. The blond, popular type who didn't even stop to say sorry. Kaly scowled, _People. I hate people. And summer. I hate summer to. _Oh how she loathed the heat. She hated it, but she loved it. It made her want to run away, but she was always pulled towards it. She craved its warmth and light, and yet it repulsed her entirely if it got too close. _What a life, _she thought. _I hate the sun. _

She didn't really mind the dark. She liked it, liked the shadows and the mystery and how it shielded her from those who would pity her. (Or attack her. There were some crazy people in NYC.)

Finally coming to a stop, Kaly sighed. The Bookstore was a little place, filled to the brim with secondhand books and coffee. Old Mr. Banks was kind enough to let her sit at the window and stare. She never bought anything, obviously, but sometimes she helped out with the store. She would put away new arrivals, or watch the register. Kaly did so love the bookstore.

She enjoyed her little life of routine. Get up, steal some breakfast, have a little walk, silently judge and be judged. Hang out at the Bookstore, and then go wherever the wind blew her. Maybe even go to Central Park, to the terrace that overlooked the pond. Where the wind buffeted her shoulders and blew her hair every which way. She loved her terrace to.

What she didn't know was that all of that was going to change soon.

Why you ask? Well, my dear reader, here is why:

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

(B O O M)

**AN: So I left several parent hints through out the chapter. Guess who it is in a review! Remember, THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE. Can we do, maybe, 5 reviews for an update? I already have chapter 2 written and set, so 5 reviews=instantaneous update. Sound good? Oh, and eyesforever2, no you don't count because I know for a fact that you will review if not by FF than by our other means of communication, so no. Haha!**

**-WD2645**


End file.
